A Potential Threat
by solomonara
Summary: This is a way messed up DBZ timeline. Those from The Fanfiction Network will remember this one, but I made some changes. In any case, Gohan gets kidnapped...
1. A Potential Threat

A potential threat part 2 Disclaimer- they are not mine, leave me alone!!! 

Auther's Note-thanx to all those who commented on my last story! I'm not sure where i'm taking this but it'll follow the same basic story line as the old one my timelines messed up, but i really don't care. the cell saga will probably never happen in this timeline. sorry. I'm going to use Chelsee's ploicy (if thats all right with her) 'My fic, My rules' now, onto the story! hopefully this one will be a bit easier to read. I put lots of space between paragraphs. 

Goku, Bulma and Vegeta had escaped Namek just before it exploded. Goku agreed to help train Vegeta to become a Super Sayen, which involved using the Gravitron, much to Bulma's dismay. So, here we go... 

Goku and Vegeta were training in the Gravity room with Bulma in a seperate room that wasn't affected. Goku had asked her as soon as they were a safe distance from Namek to See if she could trail Freiza's ship. Bulma grudgingly obliged and they now had their course set for.... actually, they didn't really know where they were headed, they just knew they were following Freiza's ship, hopefully with an alive Gohan on it. Speaking of Gohan..... 

Freiza's ship was faster than the Capsule3 (i belive that's what Goku's ship was called?) and he landed at the base long before Goku and Vegeta. Exiting the ship (he left Gohan inside for his minions to deal with cuz he was still pretty beat up) a crowd of his supporters met him, though they barely recognized him beacause he was in his final form.Blasting his way through the crowd, he retired to his private quarters and called upon his most trusted advisor, Cudgel. 

Cudgel was a small, round, green lizard-like alien who was more brains than brawn, and he was the only one Freiza really trusted besides the now-dead Ginyu Force. 

"Cudgel," Freiza began, sipping a glass of wine (like we see him in the series) "I have a bit of a problem that I was hoping you could help me with." 

"No problem sir. just say the word." Cudgel replied, happy to have his master safely returned. 

"I met up with a minor problem on Namek, Vegeta rebeled." Freiza said, frowning 

"No offense, sir but I don't think that should be a problem." 

"Allow me to finish. There was an earthling, a Namek, and two other Sayens with him." 

Obviously, Cudgel didn't think this would be to much of a problem either. Until Freiza told him the next part. 

"Vegeta, the Namek, and the Earthling were no problem, but the smaller Sayen was a bit of a hassle. I took care of him easily though. But the last Sayen went Super Sayen." At this, Cudgel is shocked. 

"Are you quite sure, sir?" He asked, shaking a little 

"Yes, positive. He proved to be a challenge, so I blew up Namek. As far as I know, he and Vegeta were caught in the explosion." Freiza said 

"And the smaller one?" 

"Oh yes. Him. He showed incredible power on Namek so I brought him back here. This is where I need your help. I need that boy to lose all memories of his father. If he remembers him, he still has hope. I want him to be my devoted Warrior. He can develop his power with my help and we can both take out the whole damn race of monkeys." Freiza finished, satisfied with his plan. 

"Yes but sir, Vegeta revolted. what makes you think the child won't?" Cudgel asked 

"If we take away memories of his father and simply tell him his father abandoned him, or some such thing, he will willingly obey me." At this Cudgel smiles and he and Freiza share in a devious cackle (gotta have that cackle ^_^) 

Meanwhile---Goku's space ship---- 

"Come on Vegeta, I know you can move faster than that!" Goku said while training with Vegeta. 

"What do you excpect in a hundred times Gravity, Baka?" Vegeta shot back firing a Ki blast at Goku, which he easily blocked. 

"Vegeta, you have to learn to move around before you can start Ki attacks," Goku said smiling 

"Damn" Vegeta muttered under his breath. Suddenly There was a huge jolt (kinda like when a meteor hits a spaceship) and both Goku and Vegita were flung to the ground as the power went out. They could tell from the shreik in the next room that Bulma had felt it too. A light came bobbing up through the darkness radiating from a flashlight in Bulma's hand. After taking a cautious step to see that the Gravitron wasn't on, Bulma entered the room and walked over to the Navigation system and started fiddling with buttons. The light flashed on showing a bewildered looking Goku and an angry looking Vegeta. 

"Well guys, I got good news and bad news." Bulma said backing away from the panel. 

"Well spit it out all ready we haven't got all day." Vegeta said, scowling as usual. 

"Ok, relax. We were just hit by a meteor. The good news is, we suffered minimal external damage, the bad news is our radio and navigational system is completely shot." 

"Meaning?" Both Sayens were growing rather impatient. 

"Meaning that when the meteor hit, its rotation and velocity nicked our suface and sent us spinning, 'confusing' the circuts to the point of explosion." 

Both Sayens just looked at her. 

"All right, let me put this in plain and simple terms. We are lost in space." She said emphasizing every word. 

"So what do we do about it?" Goku asked 

"Umm, that's just the thing. I can't get our coordinates, so i have no idea where we are." 

"So we just wander around until we find some sort of land mark?" Goku asked dumbfounded 

"Pretty Much. But don't panic. we should find something soon." 

--an hour later-- 

"yep, any minute now." Goku and Vegeta go back to training 

--Two hours later-- 

"Yeah there's something coming soon. Just wait." Goku and Vegeta pay no attention. 

and so, our hero's are lost in space. Will they survive? What about Gohan? What diabolical plans is Freiza planning? Is this the end of our hero's? Find out next time...*scary 'millionare' music* 

~~So, how was it? This was supposed to be the last chapter, but i'm cursed with dragging everything out. *sigh* this hurts me more than it hurts you. Ok maybe not. Tata! 

~mysticGohan33~ 


	2. A Potential Threat Part 2

A Potential Threat Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ and all that. Leave me alone! 

Auther's note- I'm back! did you miss me? no? didn't think so. Thats ok. This is the first fic I ever wrote, except the first version was icky, so I rewrote it. It takes place during the Freiza Saga, and I pretty much just rewrote the whole saga. Its kind of an alternate timeline. Sort of a what if. In this what if, Dende said his wish wrong (while Goku and Freiza are fighting, Goku's a super Sayen, and Namek's about to explode) any way, what if Dende wished that only the Nameks were sent to Earth? Purely by mistake, you understand. That would leave Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Bulma on Namek. Goku can handel Freiza, right? But what if....oh just read it. 

Setting- Namek as its about to explode. Goku's ship. Bulma Gohan and Piccolo are present. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Piccolo disappears! (if you read the auther's note you know why) instantly Bulma panics. "Gohan! Piccolo's gone! he just disappeared!" "I know, i was standing right next to him." "Why'd he disappear though? The planets exploding, we have to take off!" Bulma is now in hysterics "No. we can't leave! my Dad's still out there fighting Freiza! If the Planet explodes, he goes with it." "Yeah, but kid, so will we if we don't get out of here!" Bulma is about to press the launch button when Gohan suddenly runs to the door. "What now?" "My dad's power. I lost it. He could be hurt!" Gohan takes off toward the battle field. "Hey! Come back here!! Gohan you can't leave me! Come baaaaaaack!" But Gohan is either out of earshot, or not listening (probably the latter) 

meanwhile, at the battle site, Vegeta has been brought to life as a result of the wish made on Earth. Freiza can't believe his eyes. First the Namek kid vanishes, then Vegeta is reincarnated. It is definately not his day. Freiza and Vegeta exchange insults , and Vegeta tries to blast Freiza, but Goku tells him to leave. "Vegeta. The Planet's exploding. You have to get out of here!" "And what about you? Oh, let me guess. you are going to sacrifice yourself for your friends. How noble. No I think I'll stay here and watch." "Suit yourself" Goku shrugs it off as Freiza has started attacking again. Around this time, Gohan has pretty much reached the battle site. Seeing his Father is alright, he stays a distance off to watch the fight, pushing down his power level so as not to distract Goku. But with his heightened senses, Goku notices his son hovering there. Freiza notices the slight movement of Goku's eyes toward Gohan and turns to see what Goku is looking at. Seeing Gohan, Freiza flys over to him as fast as possible. But as we all know, Goku is faster. Right before Freiza reaches Gohan, Goku appears infront of him and gives him a solid kick sending him halfway across Namek. Then he turns to Gohan. "You should have been gone by now! why are you still here?" "Dad, I couldn't sense your power! I thought you were hurt." Before Goku can reply, Freiza appears behind Gohan and grabs him adn puts his arm around his neck while forming a small but powerful energy ball in the other hand. "One step closer, ape, and the kid gets it!" Goku stopped instantly. "You wouldn't dare." Goku was glaring at Freiza. "Try me" Freiza moved the energy ball closer to Gohan's head. Gohan meanwhile is struggling and kicking trying desprately to break free. no luck. Freiza moved back a few paces now holding the energy ball just an inch from Gohan's head making it impossible for him to move without blowing off his head. Freiza grins and jets off before Goku has a chance to react. Goku's in shock and doesn't move for a second. The realization of what just happened hits him and he takes off after Freiza at full speed. Freiza, however, has timed the destruction of Namek perfectly and the Planet starts shaking violently. Vegeta finally speaks up. "Kakarot, don't be a fool. this planet is falling apart." and just for the sake of Vegeta's reputation, I have to say he said that because he wanted to find out how to become a Super Sayen. Not because he cared. "But Gohan..." "The kid'll be fine. Let's go!" So Goku went. 

meanwhile- 

Freiza is flying through the air at super speed with Gohan still under his arm. He reaches his ship and takes off as the Planet explodes behind them. Freiza breathes a sigh of relief and turns from the control panel, only to find a fully powered up and angry Gohan facing him. He's stunned for a minute, then laughs. "You still think you can defeat me? It's over kid. I won." Freiza tells Gohan between laughing. "I don't think so. My Dad is coming for me, I know it!" Says Gohan, getting angrier by the minute. "Somehow I doubt that. Face it kid, you're mine." Freiza seems highly amused at all this.Gohan however is not. with a burst of power, he lunges at Frieza, who stops laughing just in time to block the attack. Freiza lets out a burst of power that sends Gohan flying against the wall so he can hardly get up. "Stupid kid." Freiza mutters to himself turning back to the control panel to set a course for his base. But Gohan has other plans. "Masenko!" It hits Freiza square in the back, but he barely notices. Freiza turns, looking annoyed. "This aughta shut you up." He fires a small ki blast at Gohan sending him flying back against the wall. This time, Gohan can't get back up. "Finally. That Brat was starting To annoy me." 

>

< So sorry, I have to end there. I wanted to get this posted. Here's the deal- I was gone for so long 'cuz i gave up fan fic writing. But then i figured Hey, i need this! and so, here i am. plus, i really missed all you people^_^ ciao for now 

~mysticGohan33~ 


	3. A Potential Threat Part 3

A Potential Threat Part 3 

Disaclaimer- I don't own DBZ. > Þ 

Auther note-- all right, the third (and hopefully last) Part of our little saga involving a certain little half Saiyen. to the story! oh, and a little warning. Because my timeline is so outa whack (maybe not now but in later stories) Charechters are prone to go Super Sayen at quite the wrong times. So don't get mad at me-I warned you! 

Freiza sent some of his warriors on his ship to retrieve the injured Gohan. However, They weren't having much luck. Gohan was in a bad mood to say the least, and was still hurting from the blast he received from Freiza on his way to the base. The soldiers thought when they first took the job 'sure, just another Saiyen. No problem.' At first only one came aboard the ship and approached Gohan who was just now struggling to get up 

"Heh, this should be an easy task," He thought to himself as he approached the battered half-saiyen. He approached him saying "Take it easy kid. Freiza's only going to help you." That got Gohan mad and he stood facing the soldier with a manic glint in his eye. 

"The only thing Freiza's going to do for me is let me go." Gohan said looking the soldier straight in the eye. "I'm more trouble than I'm worth." At this, the gaurd just laughed. Gohan jumped up and kicked him in the face with both feet and flew out of the ship. Unfortunately, about ten more soldier's were waiting for him there. Gohan stopped right above the ten who promptly flew up to grab him "Masenko!" and then there were none. Now ordinarily, Gohan would still be weak from Freiza's blast, but his adrenaline was running high. All he had to do was think of what Freiza had done to him and his friends to get angry. And ordinarily, Gohan probably wouldn't have killed all those soldiers- he probably would've just hurt 'em pretty bad. But he was mad. Oh was he mad. He had been kidnapped sooooooo many times (or is that just me?) and quite frankly, he was sick of it. There was one soldier left standing and Gohan intended to take him out as well. He landed a few feet away from the lone soldier and began to power up, for he sensed this one's Ki was higher than the other's. Before he could attack however, the soldier did. 

"Medusa Attack!" He screamed (and if you know you're ancient Greek legends, you know what this means.) Instantly Gohan was frozen in stone. The soldier smiled and picked up the statuefied (is that a word?) Gohan and carried him to Freiza's quarters. Cudgel was waiting outside. 

"Is that the boy?" asked Cudgel with a hint of curiosity. 

"Yes sir. He was a handful. He killed ten soldiers and broke another's nose, but I got him with my Medusa attack. It wears off in an hour." Finished the soldier proudly. 

"Very good. You may go." The soldier walked off and Cudgel entered Freiza's quarters. "The boy, sir." Cudgel said placing the statue in front of Freiza "He killed ten." At this, Freiza just smiled. 

"When he's on our side and we drive that goody-goody half out of him, he will be worth much more than ten soldiers. Take him to a cell. And Cudgel, tell everyone to call him 'Ice'." 

"Yes sir. But may I be so bold as to ask why you want everyone to call him Ice?" Cudgel asked confused. 

"This is merely the first step of the brain washing process. If he is called Ice enough, he will begin to think it is the only name he ever had. Especially if we keep him alone." Freiza said, pleased with how his plan was working. "And Cudgel- never EVER mention his father to ANYONE. ESPECIALLY Ice. If anyone was to find that a Super Saiyen has finally emerged,there would surely be doubts of who the strongest is. And i am NOT in the mood for rebellion." 

"Yes sir." Cudgel said. He picked up Gohan and left the room. He descended several flights of stairs until he came to the entrance of the dungoen. (I have no idea if there's really a dungeon, but it's my opinion that every evil villain's headquarters has to have one) The dungeon gaurd let Cudgel through without hesitation. 

"Does Freiza have any particular wishes for this one?" The gaurd asked smiling. 

"Yeah. Put him in the most remote dungeon. And if anyone asks, his name is Ice." 

"Gotcha." said the gaurd taking Gohan. Cudgel turned and left. The gaurd walked down the dark corridors- Past empty cells, void of any sign of life except your occaisional rat, spider, skeleton, or anything else you might find in a dungeon. Finally he reached the end of the corridor (it was down hill all the way, and they were many miles underground) The cell meant for Gohan was on the left and was the very last one. At the end of the corridor was a wooden door which lead to a lovely little torture chamber. Now came the fun part of the job for the gaurd- deciding how to secure his prisinor. There were manacles attached to the ceiling, ground, and walls in two variations- the kind that hung from chains and the kind that were directly attached to the suface. The Medusa attack was already wearing off; the stone was melting off Gohan's body. So the gaurd chose manacles that hung by chains and were attached to the wall for his hands, and a lower pair for his feet. Then he slammed the cell shut and walked back to his post. 

Meanwhile, Goku has had a brainstorm (shocking) 

"Hey guys," He said, suddenly stopping his trainig with Vegeta. Bulma was in the next room so she could hear him. Goku turned off the Gravitron, leaving Vegeta with a 'This better be good' look on his face. Bulma walked in. "I just picked up Gohan's Ki! we're headed in the right direction!" No sooner had Goku spoken, however, when BANG! All three of them were slammed into a wall. 

"What happened this time?" Vegeta asked, annoyed. Bulma was at the control panel fiddling agian. A look of dismay crossed over her face. 

"Ummmmmmmmmmm..." 

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Asked Goku, innocently enough 

"We are stuck." 

"How stuck?" Goku asked 

"VERY stuck. We are locked in what appears to be a black hole, though thats immpossible. I think we might be stuck in sort of a semi-black-hole, meaning we are in some sort of suspended animation." she sighs "I don't know how long we'll be stuck here. Probably until I can figure a way out." 

"Who knows how long this could take?" Vegeta groaned. At least there was more time for training. 

I am sooooooooo sorry for stopping there. It just doesn't seem right to go on! Sorry sorry sorry! I'll have the next one posted soon, hope fully. toodles! 

~mysticGohan33~ 


	4. A Potential Threat Part 4

A potential Threat part 4 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the charecters in the story, I don't think. What if I'm distantly related to Akira Toriyama?(sp?) 

Auther Note- if you've been following the story, you know where we're at. Oh, and I'd like to thank all you wonderful people who commented! 'Mars' pointed out that Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku could not possibly be stuck in a black hole, and Mars is right- itz not possible. I was hoping no one would notice (he he) So I'm gunna say its a phenomenon of some sort that only occurs in deepest of space. Something like a venus fly trap. When its prey unwittingly flys into it BANG they are put in a state of suspended animation (at least their ship is. The people inside can still move around) just had to get that cleared up. Now- on to the story! 

Gohan (or should I call him Ice now?) was waking up in his cell after the Medusa attack had worn off. At first he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was fighting a bunch of soldiers and powering up, and then... then he woke up chained to a wall in some dungeon most likely under Freiza's base. He could hardly move enough to pick his head up, partly because the Medusa attack had weakened him and partly because getting worked up takes alot of energy. The only Ki he felt was kind of distant and not incredibly strong. Gohan was wondering why his dad wasn't here yet. What if he had been caught in the explosion? The very thought was enough to make him lose hope. But he wasn't gonna lose hope. If his dad couldn't save him, he would save himself. Just how he would manage that, though, he had no idea. He gave a feeble tug on the chains, but they were attatched firmly to the wall. Just then, Gohan heard footsteps, and a familiar, evil Ki approaching. He lifted his head just enough to see Freiza standing there with the Prison gaurd by his side. 

"What does he want from me?" Gohan thought angrily "I'm just a kid, if he wanted me dead, he could have done it by now." But subconsciously, Gohan knew Freiza wanted one of two things-the same things all kidnappers wanted out of him. (besides Dragon Balls) 1.) for Gohan to join him or 2.) To use him as a way to get to his father. Gohan hated being a threat to his father. He knew that if his dad thought he was in any danger whatsoever, he would do whatever the kidnappers told him to for the safety of his son. This also made Gohan angry, this feeling of helplessness, and it gave him some of his strength back. 

"What do you want?" Gohan asked glaring at Freiza. 

"My my, aren't we in a rush," Freiza stated, smiling. "You see Ice, I need a favor of you." 

"Ice? why is he calling me Ice? Is he insane?" Gohan thought. It was one thing to be nabbed by a sane maniac, and quite another to be hijacked by an insane one. 

"The favor is small, compared to all I've done for you." Freiza continued. 

"All you've done for me? You kidnapped me! You killed my friends, and murdered the entire Saiyen race! What have you done for me besides hurt me?!!" Gohan screamed pulling at the chains. 

"My dear dear Ice. Your Father left you to die on an exploding planet. He told me that quite frankly, he didn't care whether you made it off the planet or not, and that all he cared about was destroying me, though I don't see why. I didn't destroy the Saiyens, my twin brother did." (as we all know, Freiza does NOT have a twin brother- at least not in this fic) 

"That's an awful alibi. I can see right through it. My dad would never leave me to die! He'll be here, just watch. You'll wish you'd never been born!" Right now, Gohan probably would have been angry enough to blow up the entire dungeon, but he was still hurting. All he could do was pull at his chains. 

"The favor I ask you, Ice, is that you join me. together we can take revenge on your father." 

"I'd think you'd be smart enough to know that I'm going to deny this 'generous' offer. And my name is Gohan." Gohan said, whispering now in what he hoped was a grave tone. 

"Fine." Freiza said turning. "Perhaps by tomorrow you'll have changed your mind." and he walked away along with the Prison Gaurd leaving Gohan alone with his thoughts. And so, having nothing better to do, Gohan sat and thought. His Father had been harsh on Namek, but that was just because he wanted Gohan to be safe, right? His dad would never leave him to die on an exploding planet, or in any other situation. That would be just...wrong. His dad had always been there for him. But why wasn't he here now? If his dad had escaped the blast (and Gohan was sure he did) then it should have been easy to trail Freiza's ship. Why hadn't he? What if something happened to him? either way, these thoughts worried Gohan, and he desprately wanted to be free, or at least break the chains that were holding him. He flew up about a foot-as far as the chains would let him go. Then he powered up. It took some time, but he finally managed close to full power. He then took off as fast as he could toward the bars of the cell, hoping to pull the chains loose. The chains creaked a little, but didn't give. He kept this up until he was exhauasted and collapsed to the ground. 

"Man, I'm still not fully recovered," He said to no one in particular. He tried to charge a Ki blast, and managed a small one. Using it like a sort of blow torch, he held it against one of the chains around his ankle. After an hour, the chain showed no signs of giving, and Gohan was getting rather impatient. Giving up, he threw the energy against the wall. It didn't even leave mark. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Pooooor Ice." Said a strange voice out of nowhere. Gohan stood to see who was talking. No one was there. There were no speakers or anything planted in the walls, either. Gohan wondered if he was hearing things. 

"No, Ice you're not going insane.I'm very real." The voice said 

"If you're so real,where are you?" Gohan asked, still skeptical. 

"I'm inside you, silly. I'm your surpressed thoughts and emotions." Gohan was tempted to believe it for a minute, but then snapped out of it. 

"If you're inside me, you should know my name is Gohan" 

"Aahh, but its not. Everything Freiza has told you is true, Ice. Every last word. You know deep down you trust him. How bad could he be? He saved you from Namek." The voice continued. 

"Yes, he...No he didn't! No! I know what you're trying to do! This is just some hoax set up by Freiza! I won't believe you!" Gohan tried to cover his ears, but the voice vibrated throughout his entire body. 

"But you already believe me, Ice. Freiza only wants to help." 

"Freiza wants to help me? Of course. Why would Freiza hurt me? No! What am I saying? I am Son Gohan, Son Goku is my Father! Freiza is the enemy! Stop it!" Gohan screamed, now fighting it more than ever. 

"You must be sooo tired. Why don't you rest?" The voice was so soothing, so hard to resist and Gohan found himself falling to sleep. Soon he was off to dreamland 

meanwhile, Freiza stood with Cudgel by his side in front of a large moniter showing a sleeping Gohan. 

"It worked." Freiza said smiling. "Deploy the Dream Gas." Cudgel pressed a button and they watched a purple-ish gas fill Gohan's cell. This was a special gas that could cause its victim to dream whatever the user wanted. In this case, Gohan was dreaming that he was Ice, and that his Father abandoned him. The wonderful thing with Dream Gas, the victim never remembers dreaming. They just wake up and begin to live the dream like its the truth. 

The next morning, Freiza went down to Gohan- oh pardon me- *Ice's* cell when he woke up. 

"So, have you made your decision yet, Ice?" Freiza asked. Ice knelt (as best he could with the chains) 

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for resisting you. Forgive me." Freiza just smiled and nodded to the gaurd, who freed Ice. There was a different look about Ice- More violent, evil, and ruthless. Ice followed Freiza from the dungeon and to a training area. 

"This is where you will train. I am expecting an attack from that no good father of yours and Vegeta. I excpect you to be prepared." 

"Yes sir." Ice replied, and he began intensive training immeadiately. Cudgel walked up to Freiza with a worried look on his face. 

"My lord, do you think Ice will be ready to take on a Super Saiyen? Your Venus Hole that you trapped the ship in is wearing thin. They will be out of suspended animation in a month or two! 

"He doesn't have to be strong enough to beat a Super Saiyen. He just has to be strong enough to beat Vegeta." Cudgel was confused. "The Super Saiyen is his Father, and is soft hearted. He won't hurt his son. We can't Garuntee Vegeta won't, though." A look of understanding Came over Cudgel's face, and the two cackled evilly together. 

Ice trained non stop for the next two months. Vegeta and Goku trained too, but not nearly as hard. Ice stopped for nothing. If someone interrupted his training, they were blown to bits. 

Two months later, On Goku's ship, suddenly everything started working again. The Ship was moving at high speed toward freiza's base, and stopped about a mile from it. 

"We're going to need a safe place to land- somewhere close to the base where the ship won't be found because bulma has to stay with it." Goku said to Vegeta. 

"Yeah, sure. There's an old landing dock Freiza doesn't use. No one goes there, it should be safe enough." Vegeta was in a rare good mood his power had increased a great deal over the course of two months. They landed and left Bulma with the ship and flew toward the base as fast as was possible Vegeta blew a hole in the roof and they enetered through that taking many soldiers by surprise. They were gone with one blast from Vegeta and the two Saiyens took off to find Freiza. 

Ok, I don't have the energy to write a fight scene, but the next one will be the last one of this series, I promise! I just ahd to get this posted cuz a certain someone- I'm not gonna mention any names *cough* *Chelsee* *cough* is threatening to suck out my brain. I hope this satisfies you! After the last one of this series, I have a bunch of pre written ones that I'll be posting. I've just got to find them *groan* well, toodles! 

~mysticGohan33~ 


	5. A Potential Threat Part 5

A potential threat part 5 

Disclaimer- I don't own them...yadda yadda 

Auther's Note: The last Part! Yaaaay! Now, I garuntee that this IS the last part in the potential threat series! Oh, and when nyou see a word between two * * that means there is emphasis placed on those words. 

Vegeta and Goku ran (or rather flew) down one corridor after another. Freiza's men either got out of the way or were blasted to bits by Vegeta. Goku didn't like killing people who couldn't even put up a fight, but there wasn't time to argue. Finally, they got to Freiza's quarters (Vegeta recognized it from the time he spent at the base) standing right outside the door, however, was none other than Ice. Goku stopped in his tracks, and even Vegeta was a little startled. Ice just stared at them. 

"Gohan. You're ok!" Goku was relieved, but he still felt something was wrong. His son's power level was higher than it had been on Namek. It was higher than Vegeta's. 

"Don't just stand there gawking. Get your kid and lets take care of Freiza." Vegeta said snapping Goku out of a daze. Ice threw back his head and laughed. 

"If you think I'm going anywhere, you're sorely mistaken." He said with a grin. Goku was speechless. "Thats right, *father* I'm staying here." 

"But Gohan..." 

"My name is Ice." 

"Why would you want to stay here?" Goku asked, utterly stunned. 

"I'm welcome here. Freiza would never leave me to die on an exploding planet like some people I know." Ice glared at Goku. Goku stared at Ice, looking through his eyes. There was a deep layer of hate and loathing, but he saw past that. Deep down, Ice was still Gohan, and he was begging to be set free. Goku narrowed his eyes. 

"Gohan, I know you're in there. Fight it!" Goku said to Ice. Vegeta just looked at him like he was insane. 

"If you wanted to fight, why didn't you say so?" Ice lunged at Goku, kicking and punching but Goku wouldn't fight him and simply blocked all the attacks. Soon there was a new hole in the wall and they were fighting outside. Vegeta followed looking highly ammused. Then Freiza made his appearance. 

"Ice, come here." he ordered. Instantly Ice was at Freiza's side. Freiza smiled. "See how he obeys? Hes like the son I never had." 

"He is not your son!" Goku yelled powering up to Super Saiyen. 

"Maybe not, but I'll be more of a father to him than you ever were. Goku had had enough and went after Freiza, but Ice got between them. 

"Fight me." He said boldly. Goku stopped instantly. "Don't wanna? Come on. I promise I won't hurt ya- *Dad*." Goku didn't move. "Fine. Masenko!" A huge yellow beam shot out from Ice's hands straight at his father, who blocked it with ease. Ice got mad and started powering up. His pupils vanished and a blue aura surrounded him His hair became a light blue shade. Goku could see that Gohan was now buried even deeper in the hatred. Ice finished transforming. His pupils re appeared and were a blue color to match his aura and his hair. He looked at Goku and two blue rays shot out of his eyes. Goku dodged them, but one hit his hand, and it was frozen. Goku formed a Ki blast and melted it. 

"Can't you see I don't want to fight you Gohan?" Goku pleaded. Ice laughed. 

"Well, I must admit, you're not much fun. I'll finish hair boy here first." Ice said looking at Vegeta. Vegeta grinned. 

"Hair boy, huh? Well Let's just see if I can't get that smile off your face." He phased out and reappeared behind Ice, who simply elbowed him in the stomach. "Cheap shot." Vegeta muttered and he began to power up. As Ice and Vegeta were fighting, so were Goku and Freiza. They looked evenly matched, but that was only because Goku kept looking to see if his son was all right. 

Vegeta was fully powered up, and came flying at Ice full speed. Ice grinned, and the last second, phased out. Vegeta stopped and tried to feel Ice's Ki. He felt it right behind him, and as he turned to hit him, he met up with Ice's foot. Vegeta's nose began to bleed, but he rubbed it away and started to charge a Ki blast. Ice didn't give him the chance. 

"Icicle attack!" he yelled and a huge white energy ball shot from his hands and hit Vegeta head on. He couldn't block it, so he tried countering with another Ki blast. The Icicle attack however, was coming to fast. Vegeta fell to the ground, not moving for a minute. Then he got up slowly. The purpose of the Icicle attack was to slow him down, and it worked. He wasn't near as fast as Ice now. Ice used his eye lasers, and Vegeta was entirely frozen. Ice turned around to see how Freiza was doing and saw Goku getting ready to through a small Genki Dama (sp?) 

"No!" he yelled, and just as Goku threw it, Ice pushed Freiza out of the way. The energy was about to hit him. Goku couldn't stop it, and there was a big shockwave as it made contact with Ice. When the dust cleared, Ice was on the ground not moving. 

"Freiza, this is your fault!" Goku yelled, and he finished Freiza off right there with a Ki blast through his stomach. Freiza fell to the ground, dead. Goku went back to his normal form and surveyed the damage of this battle. A planet was destroyed. Many were hurt. Vegeta was on the ground frozen, and his son was near death, most likely. Goku descended next to Ice, who had not been able to remain in his transformed state. He was staring blankly at nothing. 

"Gohan. I'm so sorry." Goku said. Ice blinked. 

"Daddy?" For a minute, Gohan surfaced. Then he frowned and narrowed his eyes at Goku and somehow found the strength to stand. "What do you want? Freiza is dead. I am his successor." Ice moved into a fighting stance. "I won't let Freiza have died for nothing." 

"You're to weak to fight." Goku said in a gentle tone. "Come on, your mother is probably worried sick about you." 

"I don't care. Freiza gave me this power, and I will use it for what he wanted. To destroy you." Vegeta was getting up now. The ice had started melting when its source was weakened. Vegeta formed a small Ki blast in his palm and through it at Ice, who didn't even see it coming. It hit him, and he fell to the ground again, unconscious. 

"That ought to do it. Now come, lets go before he wakes up!" Vegeta started toward the ship. Goku picked up Ice and followed him. 

"You know, you didn't have to do that. I had it under control." 

"Sure ya did. At the rate you were going, It woulda taken an hour." The conversation continued like this well after they took off. Partway back to Earth, Ice woke up. Bulma was sitting next to him. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded. 

"Uh oh. We got a problem. Goku! Get over here!" Bulma yelled. Goku enetered the room. 

"Gohan, are you all right?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you! My name is not Gohan!" Goku held Ice down. 

"Listen to me, Gohan. Freiza kidnapped you while we were fighting on Namek! Somehow he brainwashed you to believe you were Ice. Freiza was evil, and I never would have abandoned you anywhere! I followed Freiza to his base! Thats why I was there! I came to get you!" A look of understanding washes over Ice. 

"Freiza told me you would try to trick me." 

"No! Its not a trick! Your name is Son Gohan, you are my son. Remember Piccolo! He trained you when we had to fight Vegeta!" 

"Piccolo? Piccolo." Suddenly Ice\Gohan gets incredibly tense. Goku backs off. Ice is holding his head and rocking back and forth like he has an intense migrane. "Freiza! Obey Freiza! No, I am Gohan. No, you are Ice! I have Friends on Earth! my Father didn't abamdon me! No, its a trick! remember what Freiza told you! Freiza is dead! I am Free!" It was as if Gohan and Ice were Yelling at eachother. Goku and Bulma could see that he was having an intense battle within himself. Even Vegeta came in to see what all the fuss was. Suddenly Gohan\Ice collapsed. Goku breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I think he'll be ok," He said confidently. "He just needs to rest." 

The rest of the trip was fairly smooth. Occaisionally, Gohan would wake up as Ice. Then, both Goku and Vegeta had to restrain him until Gohan was in control again. By the time the weary travellers finally got to Earth, Ice was but a memory. They landed at Capsule Corps. where Mr. and Mrs. Breifs met them along with Master Roshi, Oolong, and, of course, Chi chi. Chi chi immeadiately pounced on Gohan seeing how tired he was and pushed him inside muttering about studying and vitamins. Goku was relieved and thought he was safe, but then... 

"And don't think you're off the hook Goku!" chi chi yelled from inside. Goku just shrugged. 

So life pretty much returned to normal. Gohans incredibly high power level had fallen when he was no longer Ice, and it was pretty much back to normal...perhaps just a tad higher. Goku got what was coming to him when he went home, and Vegeta dedicated himself to becoming a Super Saiyen. They all lived happily ever after.....until my next fic. 

THE END!!!! 

so, did you like? let me just clear something up... Gohan can't use any of the attacks (like the Icicle or the eye beams) when he's not Ice. And, Ice is still in him. Its just buried deep deep down, waiting to emerge......but thats not what my next fic is about. So, 'till next time- toodles! 

~mysticGohan33~ 


End file.
